narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Son
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : '-With his father already left the village when he was young after learning the Uzushiogakure village was destroy.He had his youngest son who name was Son but after a few years when his parents would later change his name to Riku. He was born in the leaf to his mother of the uchiha clan her name was Naori and his father from the uzumaki clan his name is Rogoku the younger brother of kushia and brother in law to minato. Son learn a lot from his father after his mother died his father taught him everything he learn from minato and jiraiya plus many others he learn from which his father knew, but his mother was a good person until her death protect him from the other uchiha clan members which would tried to killed him. Son mother watch him until she and her eldest son were killed in the massacre and Son had his brothers eye implanted in him by his father. He is a little older then naruto his cousin by a few months but they consider each other brothers one or another.06:37, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Dave 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : ' He is from konoha born and raised there as a child also would like to train a lot with his father who taught him a lot of things from the uzumaki clan and scrolls him, and his father are very close after his mother dyed his father watch him as he got his sharingan and mangekyo sharingan and eternal mangekyo sharingan after a few years of training real hard with his father and mentors. The hate cure for his eyes is finding the one who killed his mother.Dwayneseim33706 (talk) 06:37, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Dave 3. Does your character have any familial relation to prominent Uzumaki, such as , , or , besides just being an Uzumaki? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : 'Yes, he does have relation in the uzumaki clan his aunt kushia, his cousin naruto and his father Roku. He respect them too much to understand where he came from what his clan means to him under the tutoring of his father he would learn many of things about his clan and train under their scrolls in which his father keep after their village was destroy.04:55, March 30, 2014 (UTC)~Dave 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : '''If approve I would help my character grow as a person be a mentor to others around him become a brother to most of the shinobi in the hidden leaf village but become a protect his cousin naruto and be a protagonist just like him and become a great ninja once the story is done Son would become famous just like naruto but he did it before naruto and gain great respect though the village as he got older in life. As he was respected at a young age he tried to get the people of the leaf to respect naruto but they didn't respect him because of what he was at the time when they were young, but as they got older him and naruto went their separate ways Riku did his mission alone then sometimes he would join a group because he was a Jonnin/gennin which the third hokage appointed him to that position until he got older and particated in the chinn exams. I would my character to become a good protagonist once he finish because like his cousin he also would like to protect the village he loves and the people in it also when the time comes.Dwayneseim33706 (talk) 06:02, March 16, 2014 (UTC)Dave ' Admin Decision